


Who Said All Work Had To Be No Play?

by AsagiStilinski



Series: PuzzleJune 2019 [19]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Laughter, M/M, Mentions of Taylor Swift, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, puzzlejune2019, puzzlelaughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Yugi and Atem get stuck shipping orders for Kame Game, but that doesn't mean they can't have fun doing it





	Who Said All Work Had To Be No Play?

**Author's Note:**

> For "Laughter", because we could all use more of that in the world <3

Admittedly, when Yugi had initially convinced his grandfather that having an online business was a good idea, he had never expected more than a couple of orders a week- if _that_

There were two types of gamers in the world, he had learned

The type who preferred going to purchase their needs in-store and would gladly spend the extra time and money to get to the store they personally preferred- AKA most of Kame Game's customers

And the type who preferred to avoid leaving their homes if possible and would _gladly_ order everything online, even willing to pay the shipping costs to do such- AKA most of the people who had never even _heard_ of Kame Game

What Yugi didn't account for was that somehow those two groups of people would merge into one ultimately terrifying force and, within a week, would overflow Kame Game with so many orders that it would take the better part of a day just to pack them all and get them ready to ship

In honesty, he could see where his mistake was in all of this

He never should have decided to launch the website on the same week that Industrial Illusions released not only their newest line of cards- in _starter boxes_ \- but also their line of limited edition Duel Monsters Stars figurines

The figurines themselves weren't that expensive, despite being of relatively good quality, but they were still limited edition, making them the perfect thing to send any small time distributor into overdrive, combining the urgency of limited edition collectors with the availability of those who couldn't regularly afford limited edition figurines like these and thus doubling the already high demand

To say that Kame Game was overwelmed was putting it mildly

Thus how Yugi and Atem had ended up in the living room, surrounded by mountains of shipping materials and rows and rows of products, with one laptop, a scale, and a printer between them

"So..... how would you like to tackle this, partner?"

Ah, Yugi was dreading that question...

"Ok, well... why don't you pack the boxes, and I'll print the labels? Then I can address the packages and you can tape the labels on, sound like a plan?"

"If that is what works best for you, aibou, then it's more than fine with me," Atem agreed with a thumb's up

"Perfect," Yugi agreed with a nod

Now there was only one problem left

....

Actually doing it

He couldn't help but look out at the horizon of shit ahead of them and feel utterly and completely exhausted before even touching any of it

All he could think of was how long it would take, how much effort would be involved and how tedious it would end up being

The very thought of it made him want to pull his hair out honestly...

"Fear not, partner," Atem said with a gentle smile, placing his hand on Yugi's shoulder

"I'm sure that we can find a way to make this fun,"

"You really think so?" Yugi asked skeptically, crossing his arms over his chest and biting his lip

"Positive," Atem nodded confidently

"Well... I trust you Atem, do what you think will work,"

He should have known better than to give Atem free reign like that

 

~+~

 

"You know that we can't actually work like this... don't you?"

"Nonsense, that's what napkins are for," Atem insisted as he took another bite of his cupcake, leaning back against the coffee table and shaking his head as he stared up at the TV

"Did she really think she would get away with padding that bad?"

Yugi licked some icing off of his fingers and then grabbed another napkin, only barely glancing at the screen before turning back to the laptop

Size and weight of the package... right...

"I guess so, I mean, to be fair, it isn't like she's in the bottom two... somehow,"

"I don't understand that," Atem pouted with a frown, setting his cupcake down so he could wipe his hands before getting the shipping label from the printer

"Aibou, is this what it means to 'spill the tea'?"

"What, you mean your criticisms or the judges'?"

"Ah... mine?"

Yugi actually had to think about that for a moment, handing his partner the scissors back- after having borrowed them for a moment to open another box of bubble mailers for him- and glancing at the screen again

"I guess you could say that's tea, although I think you'd have to say something a little more... _pointed_... to really describe it that way,"

Although who was Yugi to say? He was only just starting to learn modern slang like this himself

"I see, then next time I-OH! Death drop!! Yugi was that a death drop!?"

Yugi couldn't quite say why, but something about his partner's excitement over correctly identifying a dance move made him start to laugh, grinning from ear to ear and struggling to stifle the giggling that had started bubbling up in his throat

"Yes, yes it was,"

"Excellent!!"

Yugi shook his head and bit into his cupcake again, trying- and failing- to avoid getting icing on his nose

The sound of Atem's own laughter distracted him though, and when he looked up, he took note of the fact that apparently he wasn't the only one who had failed to avoid a frosting-nose

With pink now decorating Atem's face, and blue on Yugi's own, well... neither of them could control their laughter at this point

 

~+~

 

"How many is that?"

"Twenty,"

Actually, it was kind of a disappointing number

For three hours at work, Yugi had sort of been counting on there being more completed packages than that

....

They had a long way to go....

"Twenty is good, double digits!"

Oh Atem, he tried so hard to be encouraging...

"Would you like another soda, partner?"

Leaning back and rubbing his eyes, Yugi nodded his affirmation as Atem eagerly jumped away from the package he was finishing and hopped off to the kitchen

Yugi had to admit, as tedious as this was, having Atem made it not only bearable, but.. actually... a little bit fun

So _maybe_ his boyfreind was coming through on his promise to make this task fun, unbelievable as that was

Yugi would have to remember to keep him recruited when Christmas came around so Atem could help him from losing his mind when wrapping gifts....

"Do you know what I was thinking, Partner?" the pharaoh asked upon his return, handing Yugi another can of soda and making his way back to the packaging half of the room

"Surprise me," Yugi answered absently, clicking "print" on his newest label and glancing back at the TV as Atem settled back in place

With Drag Race having been finished an hour earlier, they had decided to catch up on Miraculous Ladybug wile they worked

There were only a few episodes that they had missed so it certainly wouldn't be hard to finish it today

"I think for Halloween, we ought to dress as Ladybug and Cat Noir, I would make a rather stunning Cat, don't you think?"

It was really just bad timing that Yugi had chosen that moment to take a sip of his soda, because, mid-sip, Atem actually suggested dressing in a full body leather cat suit for Halloween, and was now sitting across the room posing seductively

Yugi snorted his coke

...

Wich sounded significantly more like a drug problem and significantly less like a soda problem than it really was

"Y-Yugi!?"

"I-I uh... I think October is a long way away Atem..." he mumbled, trying desperately to clear his throat and grab some napkins to dab up the drips of soda that had been snorted out

"Yes but I think we should start planning now so that we can have the costumes custom made," Atem noted as he rushed to Yugi's side and started to help him clean

"That uh... that's certainly an option..." Yugi mumbled, clearing his throat

Ah damn... now he couldn't even _look_ at Atem without picturing him in that skin-tight leather... the black mask and the claws and ... hell even the terribly funny looking giant bell around his throat would look rediculously _good_ on Atem...

"Yugi? Are you alright?"

"Mine- _FINE!_ I- .. I'm fine..."

Atem stared at him with what he could probably describe as concern, and Yugi couldn't help snorting a small laugh at the worried look on his face

"I'm fine, Mou Hitori, you just took me by surprise, that's all,"

"Ah good, I'm glad," Yugi sighed with releif, his shoulders sinking as he leaned forward and gave Atem a soft kiss

"I had worried that thinking of being in a full leather body suit all night was making you too hot,"

"Atem I don't think you _quite_ understand what you're saying..."

 

~+~

 

"Yugi, this lid isn't staying down,"

"Just hold it shut with one hand and tape with the other sweetie,"

Atem pouted a little, but he didn't want to ask for help again, particularly when he knew that Yugi was in the midst of trying to get an address right

He didn't need to interrupt

Nose wrinkling a little, he put his hand in the center of the box where it was having the hardest time staying down, and began taping the box from end to end

"Oh, Atem, Grandpa wanted to get us something special for dinner tonight for taking care of the shipping for him, do you want to go out or order in?"

Oh... hm... that would require some thought...

"I'm not sure yet ... can I answer later?" he asked, now starting to tape the box from side to side

"Ofcourse sweetie,"

Atem felt his face flush red and his heart beat a little bit faster at that

He always so deeply adored when Yugi spoke to him that way...

He always felt so incredibly.... _overwelmed_ with joy whenever Yugi used petnames...

Blinking, he came to the realization that he had _possibly_ overused the tape, and glanced down, laughing nervously wen he saw that that was... an understatement...

"Um... aibou?"

"Hm?"

"I think I need some help..."

Yugi glanced up from the label he was printing, trying- and failing- to stop himself from laughing when he saw that Atem had taped his hand to the box

"Oh honey... I'll get the scissors...."

 

~+~

 

"I can't believe you can wear those so easily..."

It really was a mystery to him

How had Atem just .. somehow managed to wear high heels the moment he saw them?

He had barely had an awkward phase of learning how to walk in them

He had only started wearing them a few months ago and now he was so used to them that he was walking perfectly

....

Yugi didn't understand but he was _jealous_

"It really isn't that hard, would you like me to teach you?" he asked casually as he pulled the sealing papper off of one of the bubble mailers and pressed the edges down to seal the package shut, one foot bouncing along to the music as he tossed the mailer into the pile behind him before reaching for another

Yugi shook his head slowly in disbeleif, watching what he could only describe as the _obscenity_ in front of him

At some point Atem had started getting uncomfortable in his jeans, the summer heat was just too much for him, even in the air conditioning, so he had changed into a pair of denim short-shorts and a tie-front crop top, out of the tank top and jeans he had been wearing before

And during this quic change, he had, for some reason, decided to put on some open-toed heels

...

Because ofcourse he had

Now he was laying on his back in the middle of the room, bouncing one foot along to the music they were listening to and focusing his attention on the card packages wile they waited for Joey to bring them some extra tape

When Yugi had first called Joey to see if he had any extra packing tape, he hadn't intended on the blonde to go out and _buy_ any, but Joey had been all too happy to help so....

"Um, sure, I.. I wouldn't mind that," Yugi mumbled shyly, his face starting to turn red as he watched Atem's foot bounce to the music

He had never really understood why people considered high heels attractive.....

Until Atem started wearing them

And with his nails painted a pretty shade of glittery purple too....

Now _Yugi_ was starting to feel the heat

If he hadn't already been wearing a tank top and a skirt he would have considered changing clothes himself

"Perfect!! Perhaps we can start Monday? Oh I would love if you could walk in them by autumn, partner!! Perhaps we could dress as Vikturi rather than LadyNoir!"

Yugi snickered, still not used to hearing Atem use portmanteaus- he doubted that he would _ever_ be- and shook his head as he printed another label for Atem

"I don't think we should go that far just yet," Yugi warned

He didn't want to get Atem's hopes up and then be a complete and utter failure at this high heels thing...

Before Atem could respond to that, however, the pharaoh gasped loudly and scrambled to his feet- a truly impressive action considering the heels- and grabbed for the remote, his face full of excitement

"Ooh Yugi I love this song!"

Incidentally, having a TV that could access YouTube was coming in handy

Glancing over his shoulder, Yugi smiled with amusement as Atem turned the volume up on Taylor Swift's latest pop hit

Atem was an unabashed, unironic, drop-dead Taylor Swift fan, and had been since the moment he first heard "Ready For It?", over half a year ago after he had come back from the afterlife and- with Kaiba's prompting- decided that living a full life for once wouldn't actually be the crime of the century

Yugi liked her too, but Atem's pure, undiluted _enthusiasm_ for the American pop star was both heart-warming and absolutely _hilarious_ from Yugi's standpoint

Made all the better when he had showed up at Kaiba's office that one time in an "I Heart T.S." crop top

Sometimes, when Yugi felt down and really needed to laugh, he remembered the look on Kaiba's face from that moment

And now that she had released an explosively pride-filled video with Atem's favorite "shade-pop" style music (and really, Yugi had _tried_ to tell him that's not what it's called, he hadn't listened)...

Well there was no stopping him

"Yugi, dance with me," Atem encouraged

Yugi winced, glancing at the TV for a moment, then back at the laptop, where he was working on another label, and then over at the stack of packages that were ready to be shipped

Well, they _were_ up to fourty now....

"Alright," he finally resolved with a small nod

Atem looked ecstatic as he grabbed Yugi by the hand and pulled him forward, dancing happily with his partner in the middle of the living room and laughing with sheer, unbridled joy

And really, how could Yugi feel anything less than absolutely _filled_ with joy himself?

Packaging these boxes may have been a pain in the ass, and on his own, it may have just killed him, but with Atem?

Well, he would never again question Atem's ability to turn absolutely _anything_ into a good time

Such was the power of love and laughter


End file.
